


Medicine Comes In Many Forms

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Fai and Yuui are twin elves who enjoy being entertainers. Youou is a human who becomes an apprentice doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokapormusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokapormusik/gifts).



> Head to end notes for your Medieval references, glossary and trivia.
> 
> Character Death is Youou's mother.

The spring air was full of the scent of blooming flower, grasses and bugs. Birds eating those bugs and feeding their young. But the closer you got to town, the more that scent changed from serenity and natural order to baked clay, broken paints, and stagnancy of all kinds.

In that town, blond twins would play their strung out hurdy gurdies, the harp, the pipe, the flute, the ocarina - whatever instrument fancied them as they danced about. Sometimes, a coin or two would be tossed onto the white rug near their feet. Other times they entertained at taverns and bathhouses, wherever the wind took them. Those times, a vielle or rebek were more appropriate.

Sometimes as they played their music, folks would join in and dance with them. Sometimes it was a lavender and other times the kind waitress at the tavern. It was always fun, however the blond twins never seemed to age.

The boys were elves and they had the time to have fun playing music to delight people and earn some money doing so before heading home to where their parents awaited them. There, their gentle and soft spoken father and their kind and clumsy mother awaited them, and listened as they talked about what adventures they had in the town.

Like many elves that didn’t live closer to the capital, their home was among the trees and near water, so fresh water was always available. The twins enjoyed their forested home but they also enjoyed being among people and bringing some joy wherever they traveled. Yuui, the older twin, was the more outgoing and would make friends with anyone he could. Fai, on the other had was more reserved and preferred making close friendships rather than friends with just anyone.

There were several children they watched that eventually would grow taller faster than they did but there was one they saw often, holding onto his mother’s hand as they walked through town. For humans, they stood out a little with their black hair as most of the other residents had brown hair. The child would look at them, eyes as red as a bunny’s, and skin as dark as maple bark and the mother a warm yet lighter color than the child. Whenever the kid was given a coin by his mom, he’d let her hand go and set it down for them, smiling as he lingered a little to listen to their music up close, before going back to his mother’s side, and holding her hand again. He’d peek over and watch them as long as they were nearby but when his mother thought it was time to go, he left without a single protest. The closest he ever said was, “can we come listen to them again soon?”  
His mother would smile down at him, and give a small nod, “Soon,” she would agree.

Yuui thought the boy was cute. Fai thought the boy was sweet. They both thought he had a kind mother, and she reminded them just a little of their own parents. Not the same, surely, but there was love there, and that was the same.

Years passed, and the boy had grown and sometimes they would see him at the market all by himself, buying food. Sometimes he would have a thoughtful expression, and sometimes it was all relaxed. Only a couple of times, he seemed concerned he didn’t have enough to buy everything he needed. Those times, if he couldn’t afford to simply give them a coin, he would see if there was anything he could give up two of, one for each of the twins.

Although their appearance hardly changed, the twins slowly grew, their hair growing the fastest. Fai would put his into a ponytail so it didn’t get in the way of dancing or playing, while Yuui’s hair was a little shorter and down more often, the hint of a curl framing around his face and danced around in the wind.

Although they were barely anything in terms of elfen lifespan, the twins eventually reached their early adult stage. By then that once boy was a tall man, who like them, still lived at home.

That once boy, Youou, worked hard and got a job as an apprentice to a doctor to help support his mother and himself so his mother could take it a little easier. Youou’s job mostly consisted of visiting the ill and reporting their conditions to the doctor, grounding herbs into medicine and whatever else the doctor requested of him. When he was at home, he helped his mother spin and knit. Youou liked the knitting part, as he usually pressed too hard to spin in a controlled fashion. And besides, while it wasn’t like getting to comb his mother’s hair, he still got to work with something soft between his fingers.

However, even with working for a doctor, he only knew what was wrong, but not how to cure his mother when early fall, she fell victim to the sweating sickness. At first she was cold and exhausted, and sore just about everywhere, and then the fever hit and she sweated all the time, and sometimes she didn’t even know where she was. She was always tired and when she tried to do things, it wouldn’t be long before she collapsed. One rainy day, she fell asleep, and she never woke back up.

As her son, society only allowed him to grieve for one year for her passing, and even as he got rid of some of the clothes he wore - as society expected, there was still mourning in his heart over her, a sense that there should have been more he could do for her. In that time, not much helped his spirits. His nearby relatives did what they could to make sure he was actually taking care of himself during that time.

There was one thing that both soothed his spirits and made him feel incredibly lonely at the same time. His ears would catch their tunes and while it had always made him happy before, there was also now the reminder of his mother and all the times they spent together.

The twins noticed and it didn't seem to matter if the music was jovial or a soft melody, that grown up boy would wear a sad expression. By the additional clothes, the black gloves and hat, they knew he must be in mourning, so they tried extra hard to cheer him up, even a little. Even so, even after he took off the extra black, he still had yet to smile like he used to.

One time, as they came home to their parents, they told them about the 'man in black’.

“... What else can we try? None of the songs we know are working. He just seems so out of spirits.”

“Has it been going on for a while?”

“It's been almost sixteen months that even when he tries to smile, he still looks so sad and lonely. He's always been kind to us so we wanna help him feel happy again.”

Their mother smiled at them, “such good children I have.”

Fai lightly flushed at that while Yuui beamed a little.

“Maybe we could write him a song?”

“A song he hasn't heard before?”

“I'm sure you two will come up with a beautiful song,” their father said.

“Let's write it together.”

“I hope it'll make him smile a little more.”

Yuui beamed at his brother, “we’ll make it super special, just for him. Who doesn’t like presents after all?”

Fai smiled at that, and while at home, they worked on writing and perfecting a song just for the man. They really hoped he’d like it.

Even though he still hurt, Youou pored himself into his work. While there was nothing that could be done to save his mother anymore, there had to be someone out there he still could help. It was those thought that helped him get through work, and he studied every field available to him. Even if that sadness lingered in his heart, he had a job to do and he was determined to do it the best he could.

Another of the guys that worked for the main doctor often studied with him and when work kept them until the sun had nearly set, rather than light a candle to see, they bid the doctor adieu, preparing to see him again in the morning. Syaoran thought it a bit late to be going to the tavern - his favorite person had probably already gone home anyway - so opted to walk with his colleague as they headed home for the night.

In the town, their places were only a few roads apart, so it made sense to walk together until they needed to split up to head to their respective places. It was rather quiet as they walked, most other citizens having already made it back home.

“Would you like to come over for a banquet tomorrow night?” Syaoran asked.

“Hm?”

“There’ll be chicken and stew.”

“Hmn.”

Syaoran understood that meant he was considering it.

“Well if you decide to join, a ham or a faggot are always welcome.”

For those showing up, it was always polite to bring something to the hosting family as a gift, common items being liquor, half a pig or if one could afford to spare one, a faggot.

Wood for cooking and staying warm were given in the same amount regardless of household size. Eight bundles of coppiced wood called faggots would be given to each household per week. Coppiced wood would regrow from where it had been chopped however a bundle called standards was wood that wouldn't grow back after it was cut. As such, it was rare folks were allowed a standards and it often was the time of year of celebration households were allowed one standards. In it would include the household's Yule log among other non coppiced wood. It made it practical to siphon the amount you used to last as long as possible and when you could, solicit a friend for a faggot in exchange for a hearty meal.

“We’ll see,” Kurogane murmured.

It wasn't as positive as an Ah or Hn but it was still more likely than another Hm.

“Alright, then, if nothing else, I'll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Hn. See you tomorrow,” Kurogane agreed.

The next evening, after work Kurogane showed up to the dinner a little later than he'd thought to, but in his arm was a washed pig's bladder where he put the faggot. He'd found those faggots made pottage taste better.

One of Syaoran's cousin, Mei greeted him first. “It's good to see you could make it. Syaoran has been looking forward to you.”

“Ah…” he nodded before he gestured with the ballooned faggot, “where'd you like this?”

“The pantry is good,” Mei said. With a curt nod, he carried it to the pantry before going to wash his hands and gave his knife and spoon a wash too. Just to make sure they were cleaned before finding his place at the table. Mei had already joined the table and was sitting next to Syaoran but there was a spot on his other side that had been saved.

Across the borde, he saw why chicken was being served. Sitting by another apprentice doctor was a priest, the usually soft spoken Yukito. It wasn't a secret the clement man had many admirers, Syaoran included. And even if he knew he wasn't the one for him, he still admired and liked to see Yukito.

Youou could admire that quality, where Syaoran had eaten his umble pie but it didn't stop him from being friends with the man. Not even knights were known for that.

During the courses, Syaoran, Mei and him split a messe. Youou kept his manners up while in front of company and Syaoran’s family. While he had no problem with most civil rules, it was the chewing on bones one that he had to be most mindful of as thinking usually led to chewing on the bones and at least it eventually didn’t go to waste as the carnivorous pets were given them after the meal, but it was simply rude to feed the pets during the meal. Every course had something different but there was always something meaty or fish as well as savory foods and sweet foods. Cod and herring and fish and sausages and chicken were served, stew and baked corn and cinnamon brewet and bacon baked potatoes and beans and boiled cabbage and boiled eggs and mincemeat pie were served. Honey glazed carrots and berry pies and peanuts and parsnip pie and and cashews and apple tarts and peach pie and bread and ale and almond milk were all served that night.

Youou hardly spoke, letting the family do most of the speaking, but when someone spoke to hi, he did respond. Conversations were polite and all touchy considered subjects were left off the borde. Politics was just the top subject not to discuss over eating. And Youou certainly didn’t mind - better not to spoil the food with sour conversation.

The most interesting thing discussed as far, as he was concerned, was there was now a better test one could do to check if it was a simple skin lesions or really leprosy. Most were too cowardly to risk it as no one wanted to be known as a leper, but the test would save an unknown amount of people from a misdiagnosis of leprosy. No one knew how many had been mislabeled a leper because they didn’t want to take the risk of becoming infected by the possibility. And while it was illegal to do a diagnosis without consulting their astrological chart and urine, when it regarded leprosy, some doctors weren’t above skipping a step or two. And when the label of leprosy was applied, not many dared challenge those findings.

Syaoran was very excited for the new test, and rightly so. He had a heart of gold, and while bloodletting and herbs were the go to medicine (outside of religion), anything new to better help the ill was near cause for celebration. It’s only been a couple hundred years they even had access to learn from the deceased. 

Youou would also be thankful for any advancement in medicine. The more people they could help to have a better quality of life, the better. And while some could pay them more, as a practice, unless you wanted and could afford pain medicine for surgery, everyone was treated equally. Since there wasn't a lot of doctors, the job was always in demand and doctors they discovered not following the rules would be imprisoned, a crime worse than shorting someone bread.

Soon, it was growing late as it was beginning the seventh hour and many guests bid Syaoran's family good night, having washed their spoon and knife before leaving. Kurogane stayed to help clean the other dishes, bowls and plates from dinner. Mei worked next to him. Even though they were doing better off than some, they never hired a permanent servant, only hiring Masayoshi for small jobs or when they'd be away from home longer than one night.

Mei was one of the few others around with black hair, and was similarly mature as Syaoran, knowing he really liked her, but he liked her as much as he like Yukito and that he liked someone else more than both of them. He liked her too - the dancer and waitress at the tavern, but she was only a good friend. And perhaps one day her cousin in law. Until then, she would support her cousin and continue to try and help the two become a couple.

“Thank you for the help,” Mei smiled.

“It's no problem,” he murmured, as he scrubbed at the dishes to get them clean.

“You’re rather polite,” Mei commented.

“Only in front of company.”

“Oh?” Mei asked.

“Like to think and chew on things… but that ain't polite. So only do it at home.”

“Well when it's just us, you can do that,” Mei said. “We all have one rule we don't get along with but do so for company's sake.”

“Is that so? Even you?” It was asked both rhetorically and curiously.

“I like putting my elbows on the borde,” she announced, “and when Syaoran is puppy-eyed, he makes himself resist feeding the animals scraps.”

“Sounds like him,” Kurogane agreed. “Or bringing his reading to the borde.”

Mei laughed with fondness at that, “he usually does that over cereal.”

There was a hint of his old self as he almost smiled at that. “He's got a good heart.”

“I've yet to meet someone wanting to be a doctor that didn't have a good heart.”

The bowl in his hand nearly slipped into the basin at that. There was a hint of a blush as he said, “these dishes won't wash themselves.”

Mei laughed, “indeed, they won't.”

Overall, it was a good evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youou has a song gifted to him and Yule times are celebrated.

A month later, when they were in town again, they played their music as usual, soft and playful melodies as folks bathed in the large marble tubs or the personal sized tubs much like a wine barrel in build. Some even traveled to the steam room where water was poured on hot rocks and branches were used to hit oneself to increase circulation. However, they'd never seen that one man hanging out in the bathhouses. Sure everyone needed to get clean, but they had never come across him when they were playing there. And he seemed all alone, as he stayed submerged near the steps, avoiding the loud ruckus as men, women and some children washed and laughed and ate food sent to them on floating tables. Alcohol, bread, pastries and other finger foods were sent by way of the tables so people could bathe and also enjoy food from the nearby bakery.

Yuui decided to casually approach him after they had been playing for a while.

“Do you have a request?” He asked.

“Not hungry,” he'd said.

Yuui laughed softly at that, and Youou began to turn around before he realized it wasn't a lavender trying to see if he wanted food or something; instead, it was one of those two musicians.

“Well how about a song, then?”

There was a slight flush of embarrassment as he replied, “Play whatever you want.”

“Ahah, but is there something you'd like to hear?”

He eventually shrugged, “you two always manage to play mirthful music.”

“It's because we want to make people merry with our melodies,” Yuui smiled. “Although you've seemed out of spirits no matter what is played.”

Youou grew quiet at the statement, before finally saying, “because all your tunes reminds me of mother.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out that meant the time spent in mourning was for her. Yuui smiled sadly at that before saying, “well you may be in luck because we wrote a new song.”

“New?” Youou asked curiously.

“Quite new,” Yuui said, and said in a charming voice, “it was to be a gift to you from us.”

Youou flushed some at that and it had nothing to do with the water temperature. “You didn't need to do that.”

“Perhaps, but we did it regardless… you've always supported us, so we wanted to be able to show our support for you in our way.”

The flush only grew at that, and Yuui thought it looked absolutely cute on him.

“...be rude to refuse a gift.”

Yuui smiled brighter at that, before going over to his brother with the news. And while Fai looked a little sorrowful to learn why the man had been out of spirits, he was relieved to know he still cared about their music and wanted to listen to the song they'd written for him.

Moving their things a little closer, they sat down on their white blanket, having moved it near the man, and soon began to play.

The melody began similar to some of their other songs, but it didn't take long before the familiarity was simply an undernote, the music sounding quite different but still having a similar feel to their older music that it never felt like someone else made the music. In that way, it was different enough even when it began to feel reminiscent, it never lasted long enough to surface memories like the older music, the music he had listened to for years with his mother. When he was doing chores for them. When he was mourning her.

Fai smiled softly as he set his instrument down, “did you like it?”

Youou nodded after a moment. “Ah,” he grunted agreeably.

Yuui beamed a bright smile at that, and Youou slightly flushed, wondering just what he'd done to get a song gifted to him. Sure they had said it was because he had always supported them, but he didn't believe he was the only loyal patron of their music. There was sure to be more loyal patroner of theirs. At least, so he thought.

Sometimes he saw them between his work, as a doctor’s assistant. He’d catch the familiar notes, and when he stuck around, they’d play his song for him. Like usual, he would lay a coin on their blanket. When he could afford the expense and have plenty for food and some money tucked away should emergency strike, he would leave them each a coin.

Fai wondered if they were taking advantage of the man, as they had yet to spend any of the money from him, having saved it up, and only turning in some for larger coins rarely, so as not to make a target on themselves. Yuui thought they should just let it stay the way it was. That way, they got to see him often, and should he need it, they could always sneak some of the money back to him. Everyone liked finding money they didn’t realize they had, he reasoned.

So for three more years, that went on. Youou giving them a coin or two, and they kept track of his usual schedule. When he usually got off from work. When he usually went to the market. What day he usually went for a soak. They didn’t always catch him, but when they did, they played their music for him and sometimes he stuck around and chatted with them. Not often, but they enjoyed the conversation held when it did happen. 

However, the twins realized even in all that time, they hardly knew the man. They knew he loved his mother and their music and that he worked for the local doctor and he stayed home on rainy days, but even after over twenty seven years, they felt no closer to really knowing him.

Then, around the time of Yule, it was a question that took them by surprise.

“Will you two be celebrating Yule?”

“Yes, on the 28th,” Fai said after he got over the initial surprise.

“Then.. did you two want to come over on the 24th?”

“Are you asking us over to celebrate with you?” Yuui asked.

“Be the first time since Mother passed I've felt like celebrating the season any.”

“Then of course. We'd be honored to help you celebrate,” Fai said.

“What can we bring?” Yuui asked.

“Ah… yourselves?” He hadn't invited company over in a long while so he wasn't used to requesting anything.

“Then we'll bring over a surprise~” Yuui chirped.

“Is there anything you don't eat?” Fai asked.

Youou tried to think if there was anything. “Nothing I've had yet. What about you two?”

“My brother avoids pickled foods… so, we'll meet you here on the 24th. Would… 4th hour be too soon?”

“No, that… that'd be fine,” Youou assured.

With that, the three waved their farewells and Fai and Yuui couldn't wait to tell their parents their news.

“He invited you over?” Their Mother asked.

“He did. Wasn't that so sweet of him?” Yuui said gleefully.

“Do you know who else is coming?” Their father asked.

“We never asked,” Fai said.

“Who cares? He wanted us to come and even checked it wouldn't be when we're having Yule together~”

“That was considerate,” their mom agreed.

And they Yuui lighted up more if that was possible, looking over at Fai briefly.

“Oh yeah~” Yuui began. 

“Can we invite him over?” The two asked at the same time.

Their mother glanced at her husband, giving a look that checked with him if it was alright, before nodding, “You can invite him.”

When the day came, Yuui and Fai fretted briefly over what to wear. After a while they settled on their linens and wool cloaks and mittens. They kissed their parents cheeks farewell before taking the reddened gingerbread and heading to where they were to meet Youou. Yuui waved at him when they were near.

Youou had his cloak draped over a shoulder as though a little warm and cooling down. When he saw them he waved a mitten at them in response.

“We hope you weren't waiting long,” Fai spoke softly.

“Not long,” Youou said. There was almost no one around, a few children and even young adults sledding in the winter snow or throwing snowballs at one another, having fun before dinner. “Shall we head over to my place?”

“Let's.”

Youou led the way to his wattle and daub home, his coop and crop storage on his property and nearby. Inside was a bit spacious, the corner of his home had a spinning wheel with a chair resting next to it. It looked like it had been used recently. There were two beds against the wall and only one looked slept in. There was cabinets for storage and chairs with knitted blankets sitting in front of the hearth, a game of chess resting in front of them. There was one book notable in the house and it lay near the pillow of the used bed, and wherever he usually peed was tucked out of sight or outside.

The borde was set up in the middle of the space and already displayed several foods and even ale. The house had very little in terms of decorating for the season, fir branches with bells that dangled from the roof, and the man's yule log sitting in the middle of the table. Candles sat fuzed to water lily shaped pewter candle holders that were attached to the log through melted and cooled wax. In this way, he could keep using it time and time again. It was a little smoky from the hearth as the smoke only had the window and hole in the middle of the roof to escape through but not as smoky as one who'd been burning the hearth all day and night.

“Cozy,” Yuui said with a voiced whistle.

“You live here by yourself?” Fai asked.

“Sometimes family or my other friend drops in. Otherwise…”

They both latched onto different parts of that sentence. Yuui latched onto he had said his other friend, meaning he thought they were friends. Fai latched onto he lived here alone and rarely invited others over, that if someone showed up, they usually invited themselves. But they were actually invited over.

“Awh~ I'm glad you think we're friends,” Yuui said.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Fai said.

“Ah,” Youou softly grunted.

“Shall I set these with the food?” Fai asked.

“Ah, go ahead.”

Fai set down the sweets next to the eggs, noting the distinct lack of pickled meats and fruits on the table. He smiled at that, as it meant the man had cared enough to not only listen to him but that he cared enough not to offer the pickled foods in front of his brother. Sure he didn't mind them but Yuui always complained about the smell.

Youou put his cloak away in the cabinet, feeling toasty enough in his place without it.

“Too hot?” Yuui asked.

“Only fire the hearth up for cooking and guests.”

Fai was glad he had already set down the dish otherwise he would have dropped it. “What?”

Youou shrugged, “seems a big waste to use the wood for heating just myself when I can use layers and save more of my faggots for when I'm invited to feasts.”

“Sounds like you have things figured out,” Yuui commented.

“They're the most common asked for item when I get invited so I figure larger households would use more faggots.”

“How considerate.”

“I mean... unless it's even colder in here, I'm usually just fine without firing the hearth.”

“You must be quite popular then~”

He hardly thought so, although there were a few that liked what he could do. “Sure, with Mothers of children. Several times, a mother with no maiden handed her fussing child over and they fell asleep with haste. Left more time to exam her before reporting to the doctor how she was doing if the babe was asleep.”

The two stared at him with wonder, for similar yet different reasons.Youou flushed slightly feeling the attention from them before clearing his throat some.

“We can eat whenever,” he murmured.

“Iqueme~”

Youou assumed Yuui meant eating was iqueme.

They washed their silverware before sitting down with Youou at the borde. With just the three of them there, they shared the same messe and took their time savoring the different foods and courses. And out of respect, Youou never set out any pickled meats or fruits in the other courses. He’d save them for himself for the rest of the week. After dinner, Youou left the candles burning and set the dishes to wash after Yuui and Fai had left. While most work was forbidden from the 24th to the 6th, dishes weren’t on that list. They still needed to be washed.

Throwing extra wood in the hearth, the twins settled down near it to be in their linens only while Youou sat a little further back, doing his best to be a good host. 

“I hope this isn’t rude, but ...where’s your father?” Fai asked. He knew what happened to his mother, so didn’t want to pry into that tender subject.

Youou was quiet for a moment, “I’d like to know that too.”

“Have you never met him?” Yuui asked.

“I know I met him once.” Youou got up and walked to the cabinets, unlocked and opened a drawer. There, he gently grabbed the painting made and pulled it out to show them. He sat down so they could see it in the glow of the hearth.

He was still a child, only a few months old, and his small feet in stockings stuck out of the bundle his mother held. His father held a quirky grin, and his mother a soft and faint smile, something not often captured in paintings. It seemed the man before them got most of his looks from his father. “Mother said he came home for a week and this was made then, before he had to go back.”

“Back where?”

“Last I heard, with some one-eyed Lord he sold his services to. After the Black Death outbreak, he was able to sell his services for a lot more, and he'd send us most of his salary. Mother used most of that money to buy us food and send me to learn. But the last letter I got from him was almost a year ago”

“Does he not write often?” Yuui asked.

“Not lately.”

“I see. Ah,” he said as though he just had an idea, but perhaps it was simply to change the subject. “Was medicine something you always wanted to learn?” Fai asked.

“Not originally, but if it means one day I'll be able to see my Father and make him proud, then it'll definitely have been worth it.”

“How sweet~” Yuui cooed.

“I'm sure he's already proud of you,” Fai said.

Youou turned a bit pink at that.

“So, if not medicine, what was it you wanted to do?” Yuui inquired.

“Well a Knight is supposed to protect people, right? A friend of mine would read the Code to me and everything and as children, we’d practice what we thought being Knights was like, but meeting them in person… they don't actually follow the Code they swear to.”

“You've met Knights before?” Fai asked.

“Yeah, their behavior was quite unbecoming. So after that, I decided I didn't want to be around those kinds of Knights.”

“What did they do?” Yuui asked.

“They were ganging up on some of the townsfolk, saying if they didn't hand over all their saving money, they'd pay for it in other ways. So I hit them.”

“A whole group of Knights?!” Fai asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I was sitting in a tree, and had my slingshot - it was cheaper than buying the bow and arrows I really wanted… They screamed like children and ran away like spooked chickens. No bones at all. The townsfolk began to laugh at them. It was that day I decided I no longer wanted to be a Knight, but I still wanted to help people somehow.

“So where did being a doctor come in?”

“It was after I learned to read and write from the Priests. The writing came easier than the reading, because you’re just recopying things.”

“But you know how to read now, too, right?” Yuui asked.

“Yeah - this one Priest was really patient and we sometimes burned through two candles before I left for the night. While working with the Priests to read and write, one day, I could read enough to read the paper and saw there was a lack of doctors and surgeons. So I decided that medicine is what I wanted to do. It wasn’t easy to learn everything but I was determined then that I was going to help people, and that’s how I wanted to do it.”

“How noble.”

“Ain’t that rich.”

Yuui laughed softly at that, “Maybe not financially, but you are quite rich in heart.”

Youou lightly flushed at that, still not used to praise. Sure it happened sometimes, but it was rarely direct praise.

Before they left, the twins asked Youou if they wanted to come to their family’s home on the 28th and spend time with their family.

“If it’s no trouble.” He’d never been invited to their place, and he was a little curious how they lived when they weren’t performing music.

“Of course nay. So then it’s a date~” Yuui said gleefully.

Fai smiled, “Shall we meet at the same place?”

“Ah, unless there’s somewhere you’d rather meet…”

“Same place works for us. How about third hour?” Yuui suggested.

“Ah. See you then.”

He watched as the brothers left, standing outside until a little longer than he could no longer see them before heading back inside.

When the day came about, Fai and Yuui had barely gotten to the same location when they saw Youou holding onto a box and his cloak rather than wearing it. At first, it seemed he was just too warm, until a tiny noise came from inside it.

Fai looked at Yuui to be sure it wasn't him, before looking back at Youou. 

“Got room for one more?” He asked.

“Is that what I think it is?” Yuui asked.

“If you're thinking a child cat without its mom, then yes.”

The two looked at one another before deciding at the same time the same thing.

“Of course~”

“Yes.”

Youou looked a little relieved to hear that.

“You like cats?”

Youou made a funny look. “There's people that don't?” Youou asked almost innocently. He had been born after the ordered cat culling.

Yuui beamed at him, “I knew we liked you~”

“We should probably head to home to get some food for the child cat.”

Youou lightly flushed at Yuui's comment before nodding, “ah, lead the way.”

The twins nodded and led the way, and at one point, Yuui offered to hold the child cat and Youou carefully handed over his cloak with the child cat inside. Yuui softly cooed at the orphaned cat as he gently hugged the cloak close to his chest, to keep the child cat warm.

Youou watched the two as they walked through the snow, and as it began to snow some more, he felt a bit chilled. For a change, he was looking forward to being warmed up.

It was a long walk, taking up a good hour or more before they arrived on the outskirts of their property in the trees.

“Is your family freeman?” Youou asked.

Fai answered because Yuui was busy making little noises at the cat. “Our parents own the land around here. They take care of the land while we entertain the people with music.”

“You must get a lot of patroner.”

“Yes, but you have always been the most loyal patron of ours. Even when it was hard on you, you always spared a thought or coin for us. We've been blessed to have you around.”

Youou was briefly thankful such compliments still caused his body to warm up, because it made the cold December snow a little bit more warm.

Yuui cheerfully announced, “of course, there are several of patroner we like, but your kindness and loyalty are part of what make you our favorite patron~”

Youou was pretty sure if they kept talking like that, he'd get so warm the snow would turn into water just by touching him.

“So...ah, what do you two do when you're not making music?” he asked to get the attention off of himself.

“Take care of animals~” Yuui said with a chirp.

“Help tend the plants,” Fai replied.

“So… Pan and Khloris..”

Both twins were caught by surprise by that before there was muffled giggling, “Fai - he thinks you're as pretty as a goddess.”

“At least he knows you're good with the flute,” Fai said with a soft blush.

“But alas~” Yuui said melodramatically, “twere we only immortal like gods.”

“Then you'd outlive everyone but your brother. At least you would have each other but it might get lonely.”

“Do you get lonely?”

“Huh?” Youou asked, caught by surprise by the question.

“You… living all by yourself… do you ever get lonely?”

It was quiet for a minute, before an exhale. “I don't dwell on it.”

The twins both assumed that meant yes.

Being forested, their house had a roof that sloped nearly to the ground and built into a hill.Wooden tiles covered the house and there was a couple windows for letting in light. As they stepped inside, the twins parents stood up to greet them. They had been sitting near the tiled stove, resting in the middle of the room. To the side was a ladder leading up to a higher floor and shelves with tiny knick knacks made of wood and instruments when the twins weren't carrying them about - there was two of every instrument and the room smelled of pine and birch without being smoky at all. Holly and ivy adorned the walls and there seemed to be no beds whatsoever on that floor but a kitchen area instead.

“Welcome back,” the parents said in unison.

“This must be your good friend,” their mother said, and for a moment, Youou could hardly speak. She looked nothing like her, and yet - her smile, the softness of her words - they reminded him so much of his own mother. “Ah, but where is your cloak? You must be frozen...come, warm up by the stove.”

“Ah..” he eventually rasped out, his throat feeling very dry. It'd been years since he'd been spoken to like that.

She began to walk closer, when her feet caught on one another and she began to fall forward. Her husband moved to catch her but even with a box, Youou had moved quicker, bracing her so she didn't fall and get hurt.

“Are you alright?” Youou asked.

“Yes, thank you…my feet are sometimes nice and think they're the other foot,” she said almost apologetic, her voice soft like the summer breeze, and she smiled at him, “you're such a kind man.”

“Uh-” 

“He really is~ just today he even rescued this child cat by keeping it warm with his cloak,” Yuui said.

“How generous of you,” their mother said, slowly standing back up straight. “Now let's get you warmed back up.”

Youou made a small nod and she walked with him to the chair, where he quietly sat down in front of the stove. It was different, but he didn't mind. It was still rather warm, and for a little bit, he could pretend it was just the cold that had made it hard to speak. He knew this wasn't his Mother, and while she too had long hair, it was like the twins, golden blond and almost shimmered with life, not at all like the black, almost iridescence of his mother's. Her skin even paler than the twins and there was a heavy air of innocence that still clung to her. There was so many things, big and small that already told him this was not his mother, this was their mother. And yet. The tone she spoke with and those smiles, they reminded him a lot of how he remembered his mother had smiled and spoken with him.

Part of him was thankful the twins also got to have such a loving and supportive mother. And the other part wished he still had his mother, sure the two women would have gotten along famously. A shame they never got to meet, and a part of him could imagine their mothers chattering over cereal and affectionately talking about their kids. Grown up or not they were still their children. It left that sense of longing for things long past and things that would never come to be.

He quietly tried to gather his wits and compose himself. Nearly five years later and it was still as easy as scraping off a scab to make the past overflow his rationale, like bloodletting from the veins.

When he was sure he could compose himself and not be out or sorts, he noticed Yuui and the cat had offed somewhere while their mother was setting the table. He briefly looked around for them before noticing a door ajar further on that floor.

Fai noticed Youou looking about, seemingly out of the brief daze he was in. “If you're looking for the cat, Yuui is giving it milk.”

Youou lightly blinked at that and made a curious expression. “Milk?”

“Yes, we keep cows and they provide milk. Brother loves to add milk to his liquors.”

“Ah…”

“You don't have cows?’

He lightly shook his head. “Just chickens and sheep. Means usually have eggs and wool available.”

“Maybe another time, we can see your livestock?”

“They look better in the spring. Right now, the clucks have tiny cloaks to help keep them warm and the sheep aren't sheared...”

“Do you make the cloaks yourself?” Fai asked.

“The newest ones.” Several his mother had helped make.

“So is that what the wheel’s for?”

“Partially. Mother used to sell our knitted works. Now it's just something I do when I'm at home alone. Keeps my hands busy.”

“Keeps them warm too, I imagine,” he said. 

“Hn,” he lightly grunted with an affirmative note.

Fai soon went to help his mother set the table while their Father had moved to sit in the other chair.

“My boys talk a lot about you,” their dad said.

“Nothing too serious, I hope.”

“Well, I have heard you're good with children…”

“Other people's children…I have none myself.”

“Well, you haven't reached your chair days.”

“I should hope it will be quite a while before those days arrive.”

“Indeed,” their father said with a nod. He didn't think it worth mentioning that quite a while was hardly anything in their lifespan. “Although it is a surprise, you're the first they've invited over. You must be something special.” 

Youou briefly looked over at Fai, who had his back currently to him, before back at their dad. 

“I’m not sure how special I am - I’m just a long-time patron of theirs,” Youou said modestly.

Fai glanced over at the two while he helped his mother before Yuui came out and shut the door behind him, still cradling the cat and cloak in his arms.

“The child has been fed~” he cheered softly, not wanting to hurt the little cat’s ears.

“Thank you Yuui,” their mother said. “You should probably wash up before dinner.”

“Okay~” Yuui said and walked over to hand over the cat to Youou, before he went to wash up.

Youou had set the box by the chair before he cradled the cat and after a bit even gently brushed a single finger against it's head, getting a tiny mew in response. When the table was set, Fai and their Father went to wash up before Yuui gently took the cat back as their Mother showed Youou where it was and washed up with him.

Dinner with the family was quite peaceful, as the twins sat near him and their parents at the head of the table. Sometimes they would ask him questions or tell him stories usually about the twins. One thing he learned was they used to have several cats, but they had passed away without going into a lot of details. Youou made a quiet hum as he thought over that. Since Yuui helped take care of the animals, he supposed it had hit him the hardest, losing those cats. Although - from how excited he'd been to hear him question people who didn't like them, made his suspect it wasn't natural causes that took his cats’ lives.

Youou kept up his manner in front of the family, not wanting to be seen as a rude guest. And when dinner ended, he even offered to help wash the dishes, their mom giving her thanks and Fai helped by putting them away after Youou had dried them.

Yuui continue to care for the cat, cooing over it. Youou could tell he really liked treating animals well while they were alive, but especially cats. So it made his decision a lot easier when he got around to saying it.

“Well, wasn't what I originally meant to give but would you like to keep the cat?”

Yuui was surprised by that. “You're sure? But don't you like them?”

“Well - it’s just you know how to raise cats so you're better suited to taking care of the child…and I can always come see the cat, see how it’s doing, when you invite me over, right?”

If he hadn't been hanging onto the cat, he would have flung his arms around him and happy cry-hugged him. Yuui did begin to tear up though. “Grammarcy, Youou.”

“It’s no problem.” He was just glad it seemed to make Yuui happy to get to keep the cat. Meanwhile, Fai smiled softly at the scene.

However the man didn't leave him out of getting a gift as Youou turned to Fai. “Guess that means you get to open the box.”

Fai blinked, having already forgotten about it, before his eyes widened as he remembered it and got up and grabbed the box, surprised by the weight.

He then moved to sit back near the two as he carefully removed the ties around the box before lifting the lid. There was a jubbe of monk ale surrounded by knitted blankets, knitted mittens, knitted hats, knitted socks. He really was quite busy knitting. However…

“You got monk ale? It's supposed to be the best ale you can buy.” Homebrewers could make good ale - better these days - but those made by the monks had a long history of being of superior ale quality. And it lasted longer than any home brewery.

“It’s something I only bring out for family celebrations…”

Fai remembered they said they'd be celebrating with family, so it looked like he had gotten the ale and made all these for their family without knowing how big it was.

“Grammarcy. We will celebrate much with this.”

And, they drank it and were merry as the hours slipped into evening. Youou thought he probably should head home while he could still see. However, they insisted on drinking together.After drinking away the monk ale, it had the effect of making their mother seem steadier on her feet, and otherwise not affected while Yuui was giggling and cooing - he just seemed more giddy than before. Fai’s speech was slower and their dad nearly wore himself out singing and dancing while Youou simply seemed more relaxed.

Getting ready to put her husband to bed, their mother addressed Youou. “Why not stay the night, and leave when you're fresh in the morrow?” their mom suggested.

“I wouldn't be in the way?” Youou asked to be sure.

“Nay. I'm certain. You've traveled far in the snow, so please take your rest, and after cereal, we'll see you off.”

“Then, grammarcy.”

She smiled kindly at him, like he was her own child, and he didn't know what to do with that so he just watched, before she gently convinced and lead her husband up the stairs.

When it came time for sleep, the twins had added extra wood to the stove before they pushed their mattresses together to form one large elevated bed while their parents had theirs further down the room, not quite into the workroom. The faint sound of their father's snoring could be heard.

“Let's keep each other warm~” Yuui said with hopeful energy, still taking care of the cat.

“I hope this is alright with you,” Fai said politely.

“You two just want to sleep like children,” Youou said, a playful note showing itself.

“Perhaps~” Yuui said with a small grin.

“There'd be no complaints from us,” Fai said with a slur from ale and a yawn.

Youou made a noise before moving to lay down in the middle. Having enough ale to be a little suggestible, he figured it would be rude to deny his friends some warmth in bed when they asked so kindly, “Well then come hither you two.” 

The twins smiled at the gesture and moved to lay on either side, Yuui gently laying the cat close by and in the cloak while Fai pulled the covers around the three of them, and soon they snuggled up close, letting Youou use their pillows and using Youou as a warm human pillow. Youou let an arm nestle around each of them as they settled in for the night.

“You really are comfy,” Fai said.

“And warm~” Yuui added.

Within a few minutes, they had drifted off.

The smell of smoked fish and tiny little cries caught his attention as Youou awoke. He moved the arm around Yuui to try and reach for his cloak. However he can't quite catch it. So with some reluctance, he gently eased the sleeping twins off of him and moved to go console the cat.

Gently scooping up the bundle, he gently brushed a finger across the cat's forehead, murmuring gently, “hey there like one. You awake too?” The cat let out a couple of tiny mews.

There was a soft smile and he looked over at the twins who had yet to rise, so he carefully escorted the cat down the stairs. He noticed their mother pulling fish from out of the stove. “Good morning,” she smiled at him.

“Morning,” he greeted. “Do you need any help?”

“You wouldn't mind?” She asked.

“Course nay,” Youou replied.

She smiled softly at that, “then, would you mind helping me set the table?”

Youou had seen Fai help her and recalled where he put the dishes. So even though he had one arm with the bundle, he still had another arm and helped pull out and set dishes on the table.

“Such a kind youngherde,” she said.

“I used to do this with my mother,” he murmured.

“Did you move out?” She asked, the twins having not said anything about his mother’s death to her, and she being at least wise enough to catch he no longer did this with her.

Youou was quiet as he set the dish on the table, trying not to shake. “Nay. Plague made it so she never recovered from being ill. This spring it'll have been five years.”

“I’m sorry about that…” She said sadly, and he half expected something about how long it’s been, but it was quiet before she made more of having an a-ha thought noise. “Ah, but that probably means you're the man my boys wrote a song for.”

Youou was surprised by that. “Do they not write songs for people oft?”

“My boys have written many songs to share with everyone but they only once mentioned wanting to write a song for just one person.”

Youou lightly flushed hearing that, not realizing that, at least as far as their mother knew, they hadn't written a song specifically for anyone else. It only reinforced what the father had said. He was the first the twins invited, and the first to have a song just for him. Sure, they said his kindness and loyalty was part of why he was their favorite, but he slightly wondered why else. For now, it eluded him, and he quietly finished helping their mother set the table.

Upstairs, the twins had finally woken up and were a little confused, and also had a mild hangover. As nice as last night was, they wondered if it was only a dream, and that they had only dreamt it had happened. Fai went to check on their father, and Yuui headed downstairs to get something to drink and herbal remedy for his headache. Seeing Youou there and the cloak in his arm, he let out a small sigh of relief that it was real, even as he went to get the medicine. Pulling a jar out of a cabinet, he swallowed some of the contents before putting the jar back.

Youou watched him and had a hunch of what that was, from his studies, and then Yuui went to the door that behind it was where their cows resided. Youou considered following so the cat could get fed, but decided to wait a little longer to give Yuui some time to feel better before giving him back the cat to feed.

“Youou,” Yuui called softly after a bit, “wanna come in?”

Taking the invite, he carried the cat in with him and saw the cows. They looked about the size of a boar, and were shaggy. The shagginess was more surprising than the size.”They got names?” Youou asked.

“Aye. These are Ringwood, Nettle, Clenche, and Terri,” Yuui introduced his four girls, “and keeping these girls company is Gilbert.”

Youou handed over the cat and Yuui went to work feeding it milk, Youou watching the process before the cat grew apparently full and refused more milk.

Youou gently rubbed a finger against the cat's head and Yuui smiled watching him.

“Spose we should wash up now,” Youou mused.

“Aye,” Yuui softly agreed and the two (three) of them walked out of the boose and since Yuui was holding the cat, Youou shut the door for them before walking with him to wash up. By then their Father and Fai had come down, and Fai quietly said a relieved 'thank you’ to no one in particular seeing Yuui, the cat and Youou.

They all sat down to eat breakfast and at first it was relatively quiet before there was conversation and light teasing and merriment, and when it had ended, Youou chose not to overstay his welcome and washed his silverware before getting ready to leave for home.

Leaving his cloak with the cat for now, he didn't mind having a chill walk and warming back up once home if it meant the cat was able to stay warm without its mother. He began to bid the family farewell.

“You come back anon, alright?” Their mother said, stepping out with him.

Youou nodded, “Yes’m.”

“Such a good man.” she said, “men like you will always be welcome in our family.”

“Grammarcy. Should I get married, I hope my mother in law is like you.” He had no interest in courting the way he'd seen it. But there was a chance he would find someone he wanted to spend the rest of his nights with. Or at least most of them.

There was a soft smile at those words, “And I hope my boys find someone as kind and thoughtful as you when they're ready.” She had heard them both talk at night about their different crushes, both female and male.

Youou flushed some at that. “I hope they do too. Whoever they find, they're bound to make happy. It's their specialty, after all.”

Fai and Yuui both looked surprised at those words, even if Youou couldn't see their faces, and a blush crept up as Youou left to head back home.

The two crowded the window and watched him head off, before almost simultaneously sighing softly and saying, “I wish he would marry me.”

The cat let out a tiny mew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The More You Know:
> 
> Bathhouses: Except for Church bathhouses, which insisted upon single gendered bathhouses, they were all mixed and both a social and sometimes sexual activity. Afterwards, the depictions vary a little. Tubs were listed as marble or wooden and many had steam or sauna rooms as well.
> 
> Gifted songs: Bards, flutists and other musicians were well known to write songs. Songs could be about anything or just a lovely tune. Usually, heroes enemies and love interests/spouses (alive and dead) were the favorite of receiving a gifted song though.
> 
> Patroner: the indefinite plural form of patron.
> 
> Yule: Celebrated between December 24th and January 2nd. Most work forbidden during this time.
> 
> Linen, wool, and mittens: Because wool is warm but itchy and the months were cold, they wore mostly linen on their skin and wool to stay warm. Came off when they sweated and when they were chilled again they put them back on.
> 
> Gingerbread: more of a sweet/candy. One olden recipe is translated as such: Take a quart of honey and seethe it and skim it clean. Sprinkle with saffron, powdered pepper. Take grated bread and make it so stiff that it will be cut in slices. Then take cinnamon powder and sprinkle enough. Then make it square as you cut it. As you cut, cast box leaves above, stuck thereon in cloves. And if thou will have it red, color it with saunders (sandalwood) enough."
> 
> Wattle and daub home: often two roomed homes with the hearth and family room and the room for the stone oven. They were made by first constructing a framework of timber, then filling in the spaces with wattle (woven twigs). Finally, the twigs were daubed with mud which, when dried, made a hard wall.
> 
> Chess: considered a kid's game for the richer folks.
> 
> Iqueme: meaning Pleasing, agreeable
> 
> Still a child: During the time, you were considering a child from the day you were born until you were twelve. 
> 
> Doctor: Using doctor only because I began with it however only physicians (doctors) saw the Noble class because it required a minimum of ten years learning. There were also Surgeon, Barbers, Apothecaries, and the 'Wise Woman’. Surgeons and Barbers shared a similar reputation however Barbers were only allowed to pull teeth and blood let. The Apothecary sold sweets, perfume, cosmetics and drugs. The Wise Woman made herbal remedy and homemade potions and was generally the first person poor folks went to for help.
> 
> Priests: One of the few who could read and write. Unless you could afford school, sending a child to learn from a Priest was the only way for them to learn to read and write.
> 
> Freeman: a poor farmer who owns his own land and his wife usually does home-trades (e.g. brewing ale). Serfs worked the land but couldn't own and slavery thrived albeit being illegal.
> 
> Views of cats: As the Black Death spread, there was the Great Cat Massacre where cats were ordered to be killed because the King thought they spread disease. The twins were alive during then.
> 
> Pan and Khloris: Fauna was a minor Roman Goddess, but the Brother Faunnus was more well known. And Faunnus was known in Greek as Pan. Khloris/Flora is a Greek / Roman Goddess that’s name meant green but was the Goddess of Flowers. Youou is basically going “Oh, so you're Fauna and Flora.” On that note, it was a very bad pun and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Hill house: based off a Medieval Heath house of the Black Forest. It had a sloping roof on all sides, a cellar for perishables, the main floor that had a living area and kitchen area while a tiled stove sat in the middle of the room, a separate room for the cows. The next floor up would be the bedrooms and workstation, and finally a hayloft in the attic that had a hay hole for dropping hay to the livestock below.
> 
> Nice: it means foolish, stupid, simple, or silly, from the early 13th century. When it became something pleasant is up to debate.
> 
> Out of sorts: mildly unwell, or not in one's usual health or state of mind. Mid 15th century.
> 
> Chair days: meaning you're old and retired and spend your finals days/years in relative comfort and ease.
> 
> Grammarcy: meaning thanks.
> 
> Jubbe: large vessel for liquor.
> 
> Morrow: meaning morning or day.
> 
> Youngherde: meaning youth.
> 
> Plague: One believed name for the God of Death and Disease was Plague.
> 
> Oft: meaning often, frequently.
> 
> The cow and their names: all livestock was considerably smaller than current days and one breed even went extinct in the 1600s. Some had horns some were shaggy. The names are common pet names for dogs and cats during the age.
> 
> Boose: meaning cow stall.
> 
> Anon: meaning again, later on.
> 
> Mother-in law: According to Law, your mother-in-law has the same rights and duties as your biological mother and is given these rights and duties by the legal pact of marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> The More You Know:
> 
> Hurdy Gurdy: between a violin and guitar. Commonly used to entertain at medieval festivals.
> 
> Vielle: precursor to the violin. Used for indoor playing.
> 
> Rebek: a pear shaped base and thin long necked instrument. Commonly 4-5 strings. (Think of Miguel's instrument in The Road to Eldorado)
> 
> Lavender: the smell nice flower but also the name for a wash woman in a bath house. Often they provided sex for extra money.
> 
> Chicken at meals: generally reserved for meals when one expected a clergyman to attend. Most expected chicken would be easier for clergyman to eat than red meats with the numerous (and often circumvented) dietary restrictions given to them.
> 
> Stew: generally better food and nutrition than pottage. As such, the better off or those hospitalized could afford it/would be served it.
> 
> Faggot: an exact measurement of coppiced wood
> 
> Standards: an exact measurement of non coppiced wood
> 
> Pig's Bladder: Football, rubber chicken, balloon, edible, and more. Oh the things you could use a pig's bladder for.
> 
> Messe: a bowl or trencher of food served and split between two to four people, that used the sharp end of their knife to spear out a piece.
> 
> Spoons and knives: regularly carried on one's person regardless of gender. Forks were still a novelty item mostly for the rich and nobles.
> 
> Hand washing: required before sitting down to eat.
> 
> Washing your utensils: acceptable before, but required after a meal.
> 
> Dinner manners: included but not limited to no slurping pottage, no belching, no elbows on the table (called a Borde), no gnawing bones (or putting them back in the shared bowl) no smacking lips.
> 
> Borde: a long board setup for dining upon
> 
> Eaten his umble pie: to know one's place and position. Both at the borde and regarding those of society.
> 
> Knight behavior: while all vowed a code of chivalry, most honored it towards their knightly peers, yet not even half honored that code among non-peers. A Knight with no fight was a blight on society. Worse than Vikings (raiders of land when they couldn't farm)
> 
> Courses: Each meal generally had three courses but the fancier meals had upwards of seven courses. Each courses could have a mixture of meat and fish ingredients, sweet, and savoury foods.
> 
> Shorting someone bread: the reason we have a baker's dozen (selling 13 for the price of 12) is no honest baker wanted to be considered a bread cheat.
> 
> Seventh hour: Medieval times split the day hours into seven hours that were longest during summer and shortest in winter.
> 
> Cereal: morning food staple and as such a way to say the morning meal. Usually barley or rye or if you got the expensive stuff, wheat. Same ingredients were also used for bread, pancakes, and pizza.


End file.
